This invention relates to apparatus for measuring exposure to radiation and more particularly to an instrument for measuring radiation dose rate.
Various types of apparatus are known for measuring radiation such as gamma rays and X-rays, a typical example being a dosimeter utilizing a quartz fiber electrometer. Devices of this type operate on the electrostatic charge principle and require charging prior to their use. Additionally, such devices normally operate to provide an indication of accumulated dose over a predetermined exposure level rather than an instantaneous reading of radiation intensity which is thereby able to indicate a potentially hazardous area of gamma rays and X-rays prior to entering or in the case of a civil defense emergency protect individuals from nuclear fallout by being able to measure local radiation levels so that appropriate defensive action may be taken.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved instrument for measuring radiation intensity;
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instrument which measures radiation dose rate and which is immediately usable following an indefinitely long storage time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable radiation intensity meter which is of a construction which requires substantially no maintenance.